


To Sleep and To Awaken

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Affection, Eluréd Centric, Gen, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “I am Eluréd. Always will be, but there is no kingdom left for me to rule. Perhaps I shall make my own, but I want it to be something that is entirely of my own making. Under some name that does not carry such a legacy.”
Relationships: Eluréd & Elurín & Maedhros | Maitimo, Eluréd & Elurín (Tolkien)
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	To Sleep and To Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came for two reasons, one because of a post of tumblr when it came to Maedhros finding Eluréd and Elurín. I'm actually working on that, so this would be the second installment.
> 
> Another for Flash Fiction Friday's prompt #78 Child of the Wild.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

T he elves who have raised them have been kind. Incredibly so.

They have lived amongst the Nandor since Maedhros got them in time. Eluréd knows, as surely as the sun rises, that most of his kin think of them dead. But sometimes, he asks, a part of him hopeful that someone out there, from those who called his father King has come looking for them.

The answer never changes.

And his hope diminishes with every passing year. But he and his brother have made a home amongst the Nandor, they have learned their ways and reaped their kindness. He knows, that his grandmother and grandfather lived amongst them once, so he learns some things of them and it brings them comfort.

He misses his father and mother, even his sister. But, he and his brother have made a home. They are as happy as they can be. And he can thank Maedhros for that, a part of him wishes the son of Fëanor had taken them with him, but, for a man who must be full of regrets, raising a pair of children might not be the best. He’s made peace with that and he wishes Maedhros finds peace one day.

Maedhros was kind, not a father figure, but close enough. He taught them the art of the blade, and gifted them with swords and daggers before their last meeting. Those will be heirlooms of his house,  among the few jewels that Maedhros gave them and Maedhros  himself will have a place in his memory for his kindness. He will be, the only Noldor who will be welcome to his table and home, wherever that might be.  And should they not meet again, Maedhros will have a place in his memory and a small place in his heart.

It was not kindness that drove the Sons of Fëanor to Doriath, but it was kindness and deep regret that moved Maedhros to bring them to safety. And he will always be thankful, they would’ve died in that wintry forest. Because no one else came.  No one looked for their King’s sons. His sister survived, he knows and he is glad, but there is a part of him that resents that even those who bear his blood, sought her out and gave them for dead.

Being left to die alone and never being sought, is a bitter wine to drink. And a part of him will always resent those who did nothing for them. It’s a sad state that one of the responsible  for the fall of their home, was the only one who looked for them. He was Elu’s heir, Dior’s eldest and his firstborn son. And no one came, not for him, nor for Elurín. 

But now, they have grown amongst the Nandor as one of them. They have learned their language, they ways of hunting – Elurín is quite the fine shot –, and their ways to relate to nature. And for him, it feels organic and nice. It is something he has grown to love and appreciate. And he has found that family does not limit itself to blood. For he is one like them, well cared for and loved. They have not lacked for anything. Humble as it might be, they never lacked anything.

Perhaps he had become a child of the wild, much like them.

“I was planning to changing my name,” He says to Elurín once after dinner. “To something else, if they think of us dead, let them. I wish to bear a different name.”

His brother arches a brow, “I’m listening.”

He looks up, the stars shine brightly above their heads. “I am Eluréd. Always will be, but there is no kingdom left for me to rule. Perhaps I shall make my own, but I want it to be something that is entirely of my own making. Under some name that does not carry such a legacy.”

His brother is silent for a while. Then sighs, “There might be some wisdom to that.” His brother rests his head on his shoulder. “Perhaps we could go East?”

“Do you not wish a place of your own, brother, or shall you follow me?”

“I would always follow you,” His brother answers easily enough. “You are my brother, but I will not deny that your word have lit a small flame in my heart. Perhaps, I shall make my own kingdom too.”

He smiles. “ A place among our nandor kin.” Then his smile falters. “Perhaps the sindar too, if they wish to, but if they come, they shall follow the name I shall wear, not for who I am heir to.”

“I know,” his brother’s whisper is barely audible. “And I will do the same. Whomever follows my lead, will do so willingly, and I shall not use my own name too.”

He feels his resolve grow, then he takes a deep breath and exhales looking at the stars. Unconsciously, his hand seeks that of his brother. “I am Eluréd, son of Dior,” he starts. “Blood of Elu Thingol and Melian the Maia, of Lúthien and Beren. Son of Nimloth. But from this day on, Eluréd sleeps and Oropher wakes and takes his place. Let Oropher be a child of the wild like our kin.”

“And I,” his brother answers. “Am Elurín, son of Dior and Nimloth. The blood of Elu and Melian. But from this day forth, I will simply be Amdír.”

“We will do this, brother.” He says, his voice only loud enough for his brother to hear. “We shall care for them, the same way they cared for us.”

“Always.”

He squeezes his brother’s hand, above their heads, the stars seem to shine brighter.


End file.
